


Don't worry, Max, Be Happy

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David and Gwen adopt Max au, Gwen adopts Max AU, Other, Past Child Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: “It’ll be just you and me, Max. And you won’t have to pretend to be angry anymore, you can be happy with me I promise. You can be yourself.”Max’s eyes grew wide, what was once dull flickered with a forgotten energy.





	1. Hospital Visit

Max’s cheek bones and ribs jutted out so violently that Gwen wasn’t sure she could stomach looking at the boy a moment longer.

She stepped carefully towards the bed, tears falling freely down her cheeks, as Max looked up at her.

His usual fire filled eyes seemed so dull, and helpless as they followed her movements.

The humming and buzz of the machines surrounding him were soft, but rang so loud in both their ears.

“Oh, Max.” She whispered, clutching his tiny fist in between her hands, she crouched next to the bed so she could be eye level with the boy.

He gave her a weak smile, and she knew he was just trying to comfort her, but she quickly shook her head.

“No more fighting, Max. No more pretending I promise. You can hurt now, you can be as loud and angry as you want. You can scream, cry, and throw the biggest tantrums. You can laugh so hard your stomach hurts, Max, because no more masks. No more hiding it, I swear.” She brought the tiny hand to rest against her forehead.

“It’ll be just you and me, Max. And you won’t have to pretend to be angry anymore, you can be happy with me I promise. You can be yourself.”

Max’s eyes grew wide, the dull eyes flickering with a forgotten energy.

“I wish I would have known sooner, but everything’s filled out. You’re never going to live with them again. Once, you’re better it’ll be the best vacation you’ve ever had,” She chuckled as she though of the nights they would spend together. Max squeezed her hand tightly as his brain caught up with the what she was saying.

“Nothing but trash TV and junk food for the rest of your life. How’s that sound?”

Max choked on a sob, none of this seeming real to him.

Gwen was not holding his hand right now, it couldn’t be the same woman who had cursed alongside him at camp just a few months ago, who had joined in his games of teasing and name calling.

Gwen was not showing him the most affection he had received in months by just gently holding his hand, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him with such warm intentions.

Gwen was not saving his very life, she wasn’t sacrificing everything for him.

It couldn’t be, it had to be in his head.

But here he was, not yet waking up in a cold sweat like all his other nightmares, with Gwen still holding his hand.

He was floating, and Gwen held his hand like an anchor and he couldn't have been more thankful.

He could feel years of anxieties and fear wash away with just a single warm smile from his counselor.

The sudden waves of relief rushed over him, his whole body shaking.

He began to openly cry, not caring about upholding his tough and cold demeanor anymore, his only thoughts on the savior before him who smiled so lovingly at the display of emotion.

She stood gently sat on the bed, and Max slowly moved over, his arms and legs feeling like brittle as he shuffled to make room.

He wiped the tears away in vain, and leaned into the touch when Gwen wrapped an arm around him.

“It’s gonna be awhile before they release you, you’re very underweight, and it’s gonna take sometime to bring everything up, but I’ll be here every step of the way. You and me, kid, we’ll get through this together.” She assured, being as honest and as true as she could be, trying to show Max there would be no longer a reason to worry.

Max’s sobs increased in volume, and she shushed him gently trying her best to sooth the hiccuping cries.

“Th- Thank you!” He cried in between sobs and Gwen easily settled him in her lap and she rocked him like her mother would do for her so many years ago.

Brief memories of her own hospital visit flickered in and out of her train of thought, and it only made her clench Max tighter.

“Don’t worry anymore, Max. Everything is gonna be okay.”

And for the first time in years, Max allowed himself to believe.


	2. Oh Max

Gwen visited him every single day, even if for only minutes. Her boss understood the situation but it didn't lighten up the hours she was scheduled. 

But without fail she made it and Max couldn't have been more thankful. The nurses were kind, and they kept him busy with games, coloring books and they'd always come to him at the push of a button, but it didn't compare to the way Gwen batted away all his worries by just talking to him.

He could sit still for hours while she soothed him with promises of his own bedroom and all the video games she had bought for him. Or how she was excited for the upcoming holidays because it would be their first Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. 

This time was no different, and as soon as Max had heard his door open, the lump in his throat disappeared and his stomach unclenched. 

"Hey little shit!" Her grin was three miles wide as it always was when she saw Max.

"Sup' asshole!" He greeted, looking up from the coloring sheet and crayons that were splayed all over his bed. 

He loved the way they greeted each other!

Max scooted over, moving the art supplies with him and Gwen made her way to the bed. Max made a point to settle himself in her lap once she sat down, his head resting against her chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered into his curls.

Max looked up, excitement shining in his eyes. Gwen had brought him many surprises over the course of his hospital stay. Things like his DS, his stuffed bear, and a new outfit for when he was allowed walks outside the hospital. All wonderful things that had made him cry.

This seemed to be a promising surprise by the way Gwen excitedly bounced her knee as they sat together.

"He would have came to you first, but I lived closer, so I beat him too the punch. He's been wanting to see you for so long but I didn't want to overwhelm you but-" 

A knock interrupted her words, and Max gazed up at her, eyebrows upturned and eyes glinting with uncertainty. Who had she invited? 

She looked down at him with such a fondness that made his whole body relax.

He trusted her. 

So he nodded, ready for whoever she had brought.

"Alright! Come in!"

Max's eyes widened and he sat up straight in Gwen's lap.

The tall man stood awkwardly at the door, but upon seeing the boy, he burst into tears.

"Max! Oh gosh, Max!" Tears and snot were already pouring down his face.

"Hi, David." Max's voice was barely above a whisper, too shocked to care about such things as voice volume.

He was, in no way, prepared for David to be here. Sure, Gwen had said she'd talked to him a few times, and that would always draw Max's mind back to the lanky man that had he would never admit that he missed. 

"Come in and sit down, dummy." Gwen patted the space next to her, picking up the crayons and papers to make room. 

"O-oh of course!" David sniffled and practically ran to Max's side. David perched himself at the edge of the bed, trying to pull himself together. 

"David your so fucking gross!" Max exclaimed as the man tried in vain to wipe the snot away. Gwen laughed and patted her co-counselor on the shoulder.

Oh, how good it was to have her boys in the same room again.

**Author's Note:**

> A series of fics about Gwen adopting Max and trying to be a mother like someone did for her so many years ago.
> 
> Want to request a fic, or just want to see a really cool camp camp blog? Follow my tumblr @ campcambellistheplaceformeandyou


End file.
